


Poem - Kinktober 2K18 Day 4 - Sleepy

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Sleepy Sex, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori
Summary: Kinktober 2K18 Day 4 - Sleepy





	Poem - Kinktober 2K18 Day 4 - Sleepy

In the dark, I feel your grip  
Roaming my legs,  
Higher,  
Deeper,  
You pull me close.  
I hear the evening in your voice,  
A constellation in your breath  
And I wonder how you are awake,  
Yet you are.  
Enticing dreams arouse your lust,  
Insatiable lips on my skin  
Just begging to indulge  
And dripping with the honey of your thoughts.  
Did you dream of my love?  
Velvet and plush?  
No matter, pull me closer,  
And I will grant your wishes  
One by one.  
Fluttering eyes blacker than night,  
Teeth and skin bared,  
Fill me with moonlight  
And perhaps we both can sleep  
As the Stars sing themselves into the sky.


End file.
